


Bilious

by orphan_account



Category: Brontide
Genre: Arguments, Fluff, M/M, Sickness, for migi, ruri and co, tailan is a tart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set after Chp 7 in Brontide. AU where everything stays the same except instead of being captured, Ruari decides to just grab Corbet and bails.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Terminallydepraved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/gifts).



> This is a Christmas gift for the wonderful @Terminallydepraved on tumblr. It's also my first fic, so please forgive me for any spelling/grammer/story errors. Special thanks to Mraz for looking through the first few drafts and giving insightful comments on it. ^__^;

_**Cold** _

* * *

 

Holding Corbet tightly in his arms, Ruari dashed through the rain soaked woods at the speed of light. Already he could feel his magic draining as he tried to outrun their pursuers, the relentless storm making it even more difficult to navigate through the treacherous forest.

 

“Almost there” he whispered gently to Corbet, attempting to reassure his beloved.

 

\----

 

Winded by their speed and the icy rain, Corbet squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his face into the slope of Ruari’s neck, grasping him even tighter in response, seeking for comfort and warmth. When Ruari stormed into the room with a troubled expression, and carried him away suddenly without offering a word of explanation, Corbet couldn’t help but to be taken aback and anxious about what happened.

 

The abrupt kidnapping was highly unwelcomed, Corbet thought as he lay in Ruari’s arms, soaked through the bones in the chilling thunderstorm with nothing to keep him warm besides a thin sheet. But then again, it is just like Ruari to kidnap him out of the blue, his lover does have a tendency to take whatever he wants after all. Hopefully, he’ll received an explanation and apology from Ruari later. Confused and overwhelmed by the harsh environment, Corbet decided to succumb to his weariness and slipped into a restless sleep.

 

_He wondered how Tailan and the others were doing._

 

 

**_Warm_ **

* * *

 

Corbet woke up to find himself naked, wrapped in a warm wool quilt and entwined tightly in Ruari’s arms. The wet sheets that he was wrapped in, had been carelessly tossed to the corner of the room.

 

“Good Morning, my love.”

 

Noticing that Corbet has awakened, Ruari wasted no time in placing a string of kisses gently upon Corbet’s furrowed brow. Remembering what happened, Corbet turned over swiftly to face Ruari, while firing a series of questions.

 

“Where are we? What happened? Why were there guards at your room? Ruari..Wha-”

 

His questions were quickly halted by warm lips. Corbet clutched at Ruari’s chest, taken back by the sudden amorous assault. He shoved Ruari away roughly. “You can’t distract me so easily! What happened?? ” He glared at Ruari sternly.

 

“It’s nothing too concerning my love,” Ruari cooed, trying to distract Corbet once more by peppering him with kisses. His apparent dismissal of Corbet’s question fueled his anger.

 

“I’m serious,” Corbet said angrily. He glared at the man in disbelieve. He could feel himself heating up in rage. “Stop trying to hide things from me. It’s insulting.”

 

Sighing, Ruari replied slowly “.... …. They were going to take me.”

 

“Who?”

 

“The Unseelie court. I’ve broken the barrier and they were going to take me away for endangering the court”

 

“.. barrier? Was it when you went to save Tai?” Corbet’s eyes widened, realizing the gravity of the situation.

 

“It is now a thing of the past.” Ruari replied softly, running his fingers through Corbet’s hair, hoping to sooth his unease. “I want to focus on us now.”

 

“What about us?” Corbet looked at him suspiciously, wondering if it was another one of Ruari’s tricks to divert the topic.

 

“Well... now that I'm no longer a king, I no longer have the obligation to go back underground.... .Which means that I could live above ground as long as I wish. It's been a long time since I've explored and it would be lovely to have a guide for I would be _so_ lost without one.” Ruari eyed Corbet slyly, his intentions clear as day.

 

“What makes you think that I would want to guide you anywhere. This could be my chance to finally escape from your sleazy clutches” Corbet teased.

 

“If you wanted to escape, you would have done so a long time ago my love. ” Ruari chuckled lightly, drawing Corbet closer to him.

 

“That’s a little arrogant for you to presume, considering the trauma you’ve just put me through.” Corbet pouted slightly, not entirely serious. “Dragging me away without any explanation, and trying to hide the truth from me.”

 

“Well, i didn’t think that it was necessary to trouble you with such trivial matters. So, what do you say, my love,” Ruari whispered while nibbling at Corbet's ear softly, hoping to woo his stubborn love into submission.

 

“Will you explore the world with me till the end of days?”

 

Irked by his lover, Corbet chose to ignore Ruari's implied proposal, and diverted his attention to their hiding place.

 

“So,where are we, Ruari?”

 

It seemed that Ruari had hid them away in a cave of sorts. Besides the bed they were lying on, the furniture in the cave was sparse, there was only a dining table, and a sort of makeshift kitchen at the corner of the space. In the distance, he could hear the soft cascading of a waterfall. What the cave lacked in the glamour of the Seelie court, it made up for with the natural beauty formed by decades of corrosion and formation. The stalactites decorated the ceiling, sparkled like stars in the sky, painting a scene of beauty that can't be easily compared.

 

“My safe house. It's a place I used to go when I needed to be alone from everyone. I've enchanted it a long time ago and no one knows about it but me. We'll be safe here.” Ruari smiled reassuringly.

 

“We can never go back to the court can we?” Corbet asked, leaning further into Ruari’s arms.

 

“Not in the foreseeable future my love.” Ruari replied softly.

 

After a lengthy silence, Corbet intertwined his hands with Ruari's. As annoyed as he is with his roguish lover, he still understood the great risk that Ruari has taken for him. Quietly, Corbet sputtered. “I ... I... I’m so-”

 

Ruari cupped Corbet's face gently, forcing Corbet to look into his eyes

“My loved one, you never have to apologize. It was my decision to do it. I knew what would happen, and I did it anyways. I would steal the moon, the stars and the sky for you my love. I would have crossed a thousand seas, conquered a dozen lands, just to fulfill your wishes. From the moment you stole my frozen heart, I am yours to command, now and forever.”

 

Touched by Ruari's proclamation, Corbet couldn’t help but to blush furiously, his heart skipping several beats. The heat of the room combined by the warmth of his lover started to become suffocating. It was too much. The chaos and confusion crept up to him and despite already sleeping half of the day, he felt himself drifting into unconsciousness.

 

“Embarrassing” Corbet muttered before he slumped into the fairy king's embraced. Leaving his troubles behind.

 

“Corbet?”

 

 

 

**_Loud_  ** 

* * *

  

A loud squeaking brought Corbet back to consciousness.

“I'm already trying my best! Do I look like a chef to you?!” Ruari hissed quietly.

 

Corbet sat up and noticed the fairy king kneeling on the ground of the kitchen ungracefully, yelling at a tiny spot on the ground, while the tiny spot screeched back in equal vigour.

 

“Tailan?”

 

Flustered, Ruari straightened himself up at once. Trying to compose himself in front of his lover. Tailan squeaked in delight. The excited creature dashed through the room, practically throwing itself at Corbet.

 

“It's good to see you too!” Corbet held Tailan gently in his palms, showering the small creature with kisses. “How did you find us? I was so worried that I'd never see you again.”

 

Tailan purred at the affection like a tamed animal. His previous vicious demeanor all but gone. Ruari raised his eyebrow in amusement and shook his head in resignation. He walked towards the happy pair, drawing a series of unhappy hisses from Tailan. The tiny thing puffing himself and raised his quills threatening Ruari for getting too close.

 

Corbet giggled at the sight. “ Was the big bad fairy king bullying you again?” he teased.

 

“More like he's trying to stab me for doing something nice.” Ruari huffed, crossing his hands in annoyance. “I'm just trying to check his temperature and give him some water you little tart. You don't want him passing out again do you.”

 

Tailan hissed, but un-puffed himself, choosing to nuzzle into Corbet's palms instead. Ruari walked towards Corbet and placed the back of his palm gently on his forehead.

 

“It seems that your fever is lowering. You've been sleeping for a day or so, and I couldn't wake you. We were worried.” Ruari sighed in relief, breaking into a small smile, passing Corbet a cup of water.

 

“How did Tailan find us? I thought you said this place was enchanted.” Corbet asked, sipping the cool liquid gratefully. Tailan started to squeak and vibrate joyously in Corbet's palms, laughing at Ruari.

 

_Tell him._

 

“ Well.. it's a rather dull tale, I rather not repeat it.” Ruari puffed, attempting to avoid the questions. A pink taint spreading across his cheeks.

 

Seeing Ruari flustered only intrigued him even more. “ Come one Ruari, Tailan doesn't think it's a dull tale. And judging by the flush on your cheeks, I don't think so either.”

 

Putting Tailan at the side of the bed, Corbet wrapped the thin sheets around him, and crawled seductively towards Ruari.

 

“Won't you tell me, my love.” fluttering his eyelashes, Corbet cooed softly.

 

Ruari became more flustered than ever. Pulling Corbet in his arms and hiding his face in the crook of Corbet's neck, Ruari muttered quickly.

 

“I.didn't.know.how.to.cook.so.i.went.to.find.gali.and.kailin.but.i.could.only.get.in.touch.with.tailan.so.i.asked.him.to.come.help.me.so.i.could.make.something.to.feed.you.”

 

Corbet laughed at Ruari's embarrassed expression. Happy that for once he was not the one flustered. His stomach growled, reminding him that he had not eaten for a fair while since the feast.

 

“Well, I am hungry, so could I have some of the food?”

 

Tailan started to squeak in disapproval. “Oh It can't be that bad Tailan” Corbet giggled at his friend's reaction. The tiny creature continued to voice his disapproval and proceeded to scurry away in a hurry.

 

“Tai?”

 

“He says he's going to find some actual food for you before I poison you.” Ruari huffed. His mood getting darker as the day passed. It’s not everyday, you lose a kingdom, and friends, get chased out of it by your enemies only to get humiliated by a tiny hedgehog in front of the love of your life.

 

“I'm sure it's edible Ruari. Come on, bring me a bowl. I thought you loved feeding me,” Corbet smirked slightly and sat himself at the edge of the bed, looking confidently at Ruari.

 

“It can't be that bad.”

 

 

 

**_Quiet_ **

* * *

 

There was a moment of silence that seemed to last an eternity to Ruari. Corbet's face of mixed emotions and failed attempts to hide his disgust towards his cooking stabbed at his ego like cold iron.

 

“Ruari .. what is this...?”

 

Corbet eyed the murky liquid in front of him suspiciously. It's dubious content and odd scent seem to hide untold horrors. All attempts to keep a neutral expression faltered once he sniffed at the contents closely.

 

“… is it not obvious, my _sick one_? One would think that such an intelligent human as yourself would know. ” Ruari replied sarcastically with a strained smile, his tone harsher than intended, his patience all but gone.

 

Corbet raised his eyebrows and glared at Ruari. “There's no need to be sarcastic. It's a legitimate question considering the dubious content.”

 

“Well, beggars can't be choosers. You said you were hungry, so eat up!” Ruari pushed the bowl closer to Corbet almost forcing the bowl upon him.

 

“Just because I said that I was hungry, doesn't mean I'm going to drink that disgusting looking liquid. One would think that a king would treat his sick guest better” Corbet snapped back, irritated by Ruari's harsh response.

 

“Well, I'm no king anymore, am I?” Ruari flung the bowl of soup to the ground and leaned over the bed in a swift motion, effectively trapping Corbet between his arms.

 

He leaned into Corbet's neck and cooed. “I could always spit into your mouth if you want a taste of the divine.”

 

Corbet blushed furiously while shoving Ruari away.

 

“You're absolutely shameless. The only thing that would be divine right now, is some food. Don't you know that If you want to kidnap a pet, you need to make sure that you have the means to provide for it?” Corbet raised his voice. “Why must you always just push yourself onto me when you’re frustrated at something!”

 

Ruari let out a deep breath, trying to regain his composure and calm his angry lover.

 

“Look, everything i do, it's for yo-”

 

“Don't you dare!” Corbet yelled, cutting Ruari off. “You have been nothing but selfish from the start! Taking whatever you want without a second thought for others!”

 

Silence hung in the air like a heavy cloud. Before Ruari could even utter a response, Corbet continued hoarsely.

 

“Don't you dare say that you're doing this for me, when it's just you fulfilling your own selfish desires.”

 

Ruari’s eyes widened and took a step back as if he was struck by Corbet’s words. He could feel his heart shatter into a million pieces. It would have felt better if he was stabbed by cold iron instead. Blinking his eyes, Ruari managed to regained his composure with much effort and distanced himself further from Corbet.

 

“Well, maybe it would be best if you were by yourself then.” Ruari said, looking at his sick and weary lover, his eyes devoid of all emotions. He couldn't trust himself to respond at this moment.

 

Corbet held his gaze steadily. He could feel the room slowly spinning around him. The unbearable heat of his fever suffocating him and his thoughts.

 

“Well, maybe you shouldn't have taken me then. My life was fine before I met you!” Corbet hissed.

 

It was at this moment Tailan decided to trot into their hiding place carrying a pouch-full of acorns and fruits, while squeaking smugly at Ruari.

 

Giving Tailain a quick look, Ruari declared monotonously “It seems that your food and caregiver has arrived. I will make myself scarce since my presence only brings you discomfort. Goodbye.”

 

Without giving Corbet a moment to respond, Ruari left the cave swiftly, disappearing into the night.

 

Frustrated tears started to fall. Corbet wailed into the pillows, not entirely sure what had happened.

 

Tailan caught in the middle of the hurricane, quickly dropped his parcel and huddled next to Corbet in attempts to comfort him. Confused and angry, Corbet cuddled up with Tai and started muttering angrily, his voice trembling and weakening at each statement.

 

“I didn't ask for this! My life was fine before he showed up!”

 

“He's the one who made that shitty food.”

 

““He should be apologizing to me for arguing with a sick person.”

 

“Why couldn’t he just apologize.”

 

“Oh Tailan. What have i done?”

 

The sound of his sobbing echoed around the quiet cave. The lost presence of his lover seemed ever more apparent.

 

 

 

**_Lost_ **

* * *

 

Sprinting through the forest that he was so familiar with, Ruari has never felt so lost. Where would he go? What should he do now. He can't go back to the court. Avenir was sure to have a bounty on him. He can't go back to his safe house, the memory of Corbet's accusation was too painful to think about. He's given up everything he has for his loved one, but now it seems that even his beloved has condemned him. Perhaps it is a curse that was placed upon him by those that he had betrayed.

 

_How fitting._

 

Ruari thought sarcastically. As he leaped across a rock to the other, his thoughts drifted back to Corbet.

 

_What if he faints again? He’s still sick and needs to be looked after._

 

_He'll be fine. Tailan is there looking after him. He doesn't need me._

 

_Like he said. His life was fine before i took him. Perhaps it’s best if i leave._

 

The thought of never seeing Corbet again, sent a sharp pain through his heart. Not knowing where to go, Ruari continued to wander the woods, searching for a sign for what to do next.

 

_Maybe it's time for me to disappear._

 

\----

 

A few days have passed by since the incident and Ruari still remains absent. Corbet’s initial anger at Ruari slowly turned into worry and longing. Everyday, Corbet stares at the entrance of the cave, waited patiently, for his lover, nibbling on the morsels that Tailan brought in and resting. Slowly, he could feel his fever leaving him and his head, clearer.

 

During his time alone, Corbet slowly began to regret his harsh words to Ruari, but his pride hadn't allowed him to apologize. His emotions and stress overpowered all logical thought and he ended up hurting the one whom he loves. Corbet wanted to run out to find Ruari right away, but Tailan insisted that he stay in till he was strong enough to support himself.

 

_Ruari, please come back to so I can apologize to you._

 

“I can't wait here anymore Tai. I need to find him. What if he was caught by the Unseelie” Corbet fretted.

 

Tailan snorted. Indicating that it's an unlikely scenario.

 

“Tailan, please? I’m not sick anymore so i can go out now. I.. I miss him.”

 

Tailan looked at Corbet pitifully and let out a little sigh. He sniffed the air and indicated for Corbet to follow him.

 

“Thank you, Tai!!” Corbet wrapped the blanket around him like a makeshift toga and left the cave with Tailan.

 

_I need to apologize._ Corbet thought as he ventured out to find his lost one.

 

\----

 

They’ve been stumbling around the woods for a few hours. Tailan sniffing the air chasing Ruari’s scent and Corbet following behind closely as the tiny creature scurries around from tree to tree. Corbet hasn’t been above ground for a while. The forest seemed much more menacing than it was when he first arrived.

 

“I never knew hedgehogs could trace people by their scent.” Corbet said, attempting to make small talk to distract himself from his fears. He wished he had his knife with him to keep him safe.

 

Tailan squeaked and looked at Corbet in a rather sheepish manner.

 

“… ….”

 

“Tailan, you do know where we’re going right?” Corbet scooped his friend in his palm and questioned him suspiciously.  

 

Tailan puffed himself up and gave a weak shrug. Corbet sank to the forest grounds and started to groan. He had put all his hopes on Tailan to sniff out the location of his lover, but it seems that his little friend is as helpless as he is. Tailan sniffed at Corbet’s hair apologetically.  

 

“It’s okay Tai, I know you were trying to help.” Corbet replied softly, pressing his face to the moss on the forest ground. The rain brought about fresh life to the forest, making it lush and dark.

 

“I just wish i knew where he could be. We’ve been wandering for hours and he could have been taken by an Unseelie and i would never know.” Tears started to swell up in his eyes. Corbet quickly wiped them away.

 

“Urgh. How shameful. The forest does not need anymore watering as it is.” Corbet sniffed, trying to make a joke out of his grim situation.

 

“ If i keep crying, i’ll turn into that overly moist log.” He chuckled softly at a worried Tailan while pointing to a rather damaged piece of wood covered in toadstools. Staring at the cluster of mushrooms, Corbet eyes started to widen as an idea began to form in his head.

 

Quickly, he leaped from the ground and started sprinting.

 

“Tai! I think i know where he is!”

 

 

**_Found_ **

* * *

 

The last ray of sunlight was flickering at the edge of the mountains, when Corbet spotted the his lover sitting by the fairy circle where they first met. His eyebrows furrowed, probably brooding over everything that occurred. Judging by the flattened grass and upturned stones around it, it seems that Ruari has made a home around the fairy ring.

 

Corbet couldn’t help but to feel guilty that he was the one who pushed Ruari into the state that he is. Never once has he seen his lover so unfocused and hollow.

 

_Well, I guess it’s time to make amends._

 

“You know someone once told me that you shouldn't sit inside a fairy circle. You may attract the attention of a fae and he may attempt to take you for himself.” Corbet smiled shyly, walking towards Ruari in small delicate steps, afraid that his lover will take off and run if he moved too abruptly.

 

“What are you doing here?” Ruari stood up, startled

 

“How long have you been here? I was worried about you” Corbet said quietly.

 

“How did you get here? You were sick! It’s dangerous to walk around the woods.” Ruari completely ignoring Corbet’s question. His mind filled with worry for his lover.

 

“I feel sicker when you're not around,” Corbet replied swiftly. He gazed at Ruari tenderly “ How long were you here?”

 

After a long pause Ruari replied reluctantly “Since i left.”

 

“You were sitting at this ring for three days?!” Corbet stared at Ruari in disbelief. “ Why didn’t you come back? You could have been captured!”

 

“ I didn’t intend to come here, i just kind of … … wandered here by myself. I didn’t want to go back because i didn’t want to make you angrier. Also i know that Tailan would have kept you safe… … I… I’m not. … I couldn’t....” Ruari started to stumble with his words. “You. ….. I thought a lot about what you said and … … you're right. None of this would have happened if I din - “

 

“ Let me speak.” Corbet cut Ruari off abruptly, walking towards the defeated man. “ What i said that night, it was just because i was angry and frustrated. I didn’t know what was happening and my hunger and fear made me lash out at you. I’m truly regretful of what i have done.”

 

Ruari shook his head defeatedly, “You were right though my lost one, i did take you against your will and made you go through- .”

 

“I told you from the start Ruari. I could have left if i wanted to. But i didn’t because i wanted to be with you. Sure, I would have lived a normal life before you, but what i had with you.. ... ” Corbet paused slightly, trying to find the words to describe his feelings.

 

“What I had with you was magical, Ruari. I would have traded a thousand lifetimes just to have one with you in it.” Corbet said sincerely, walking close enough to Ruari to see a flush spreading across his face.

 

“Who’s the embarrassing one now.” Ruari tried to cover his blush with his hands. Caught off guard by Corbet’s tender words.

 

“Well, i do learn from the best.” Corbet said with a twinkle in his eyes. “I love you, I'm sorry. Will you forgive me for what I said when I was hungry.”

 

“Well, I was the one who seems to be incapable of cooking for my sick and hungry love, so please accept my apology as well.” Ruari chuckled softly. “I am sorry to have taken and starved you twice, my love. I promise that I’ll try to learn how to cook.”

 

“I missed you.” Corbet smile and gently laced his fingers through Ruaris. “ I've never felt so lost, until the moment you left. Ruari, I was so lost without you. I don't want to feel lost again.”

 

Moved by Corbet's expression of love, Ruari felt his still heart skip a beat. Relishing in his lover’s rare moments of openness, he held Corbet's hands tightly in his and kissed each finger gently. It seems impossible to Ruari that he has lived a life before Corbet’s presence.

 

“I wouldn't mind getting lost if it means getting lost with you.” Ruari said tenderly, waiting for his lover's typical reaction.

 

“Are you always going to be this embarrassing?” Corbet blushed.

 

Ruari gazed at Corbet devotedly, his answer reflected in his eyes.

 

_For you, always._

 

* * *

 

  
**End.**


End file.
